fictapediafandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Wars: Air Force
The End of Wars:U.S. Air Force One quick thing.When I finish this, I want the first person to read this whole novel, to write an introduction in this space.Thanks.I also want to say, as a southernor, there're be quite a bit of slang in here.PLEASE DON'T CHANGE IT! Forewarning I want to say, as an American and victim of 9/11, I am with the U.S. on our War on Terror.With this being based as part of it, it will be in my eyes.So if you're with bin-Laden, don't read past this. Credits I credit most of the characters in this novel purely to me.Though some are other people's character's names.Admiral Sandeker should be credited to Clive Cussler.Teddy Lupin is credited to J.K. Rowling.All places, most ranks, vehachles, fire arms, and things along that line are all real (Except for the Air Hawks).And that's about it for now. Part One: Chapter One:6 September, 2011 13:00 Randolph Air Force Base, San Antonio, Texas * * * * * My day started like a normal one.Doing my normal duties of CSM (Command Sergeant Major.To read this, you'll have to get used to acronyms.)by commanding troops, leading attacks, and of course protecting America.It all started with a dangerous mission, which, in the long run, would end all wars currently in place and would never let another one start.Our novel starts with me, Carter Moore, a 35 year-old 6 foot tall dark haired and skinned Air Force commander, receving an order from the CMSAF (Command Master Sergeant of the Air Force) to send one of the squads I commanded (please notice my using of past-tense) to bomb Usama bin-Laden's compound.He sent my other squad, along with me, to gaurd our "base"."Sandecker, 'at squad'll be blown off the face of this planet in a second without me!Send me with them and Wortham to gaurd!"He replied to that very quickly, and in an irratable voice, "First of all, DON'T CALL ME SANDEKER!!!!!!!!YOU CALL ME ADMIRAL ''SANDEKER!!!!!!And second of all, your squad needs some experience.So does ''Landon.''Will you quit calling people by their surnames?"I then groaned, "Yes, sir.""YOU SAY ''SIR, ''YES SIR!!!!! NOT JUST YES SIR!!!!" he shouted in to the com. (Communication Link)."S-si-sir?C-c-c-ca-can y-y-you st-stop y-y-yell-yelling?" I quivered.At that moment, he hung up in my face."Rude.Oh well,"I turned around to face my troops standing in front of their planes, "Alright, Wortham, you take Harris, Floyd, Shelton, and Smith for a bombing at bin-Laden's compound.McGee, Palozzolo, the other Wortham, Waugh, and I'll gaurd.Good?""Naw!I ain't gaurding no base," I heard Waugh say, "Dat's bo'ing work!I'd rather be with Wortham 'an gaurding.""They're direct orders from the Admiral, solder.Disobeying me is one thing, disobeying Sandeker is 'nother.He's above me on this food chain of a chain of command," I said in a hard tone.I received several snickers from my men."Well, what're ya wait'n fer?Get movin'!" I told them.I then told my crew, "Bennet, Caldwell, Brown, Todd, Ross, Johnson, Johnson, Archer, Lupin, Corely, Martin, Ward!Come with me!On the plane.''Ravin Bennet, Dillon ''Caldwell, ''Joshua Brown, Dyllon ''Todd, ''Maddie ''Ross, ''Fisher ''and ''Emma ''Johnson (who, oddly, weren't related), ''Sam ''Archer, ''Teddy ''Lupin, ''Kemp ''Corely, ''Del ''Martin, ''and ''Jessica ''Ward where all my crew.Co-piolit/Co-captain/Navigator, Bomber, Left Wing Stabilizer Manner, Right Wing Stabilizer Manner, Left Wing Gunner, Right Wing Gunner, Battery Opperator, Missile Launcher Manner, Torpedo Launcher Manner, Hatch Opperator, Rudder/Elevator Opperator, and Tank Supervisor, respectively."Man your positions!We have the birds-eye view today," I said, "Caldwell, Lu, Johnson, Johnson, Archer, and Lupin, Load 'em up!"They knew this ment "Fill you weapons" from their time with me as their commander.I also "laoded 'em up" by loading the secret, quad pistols on the front, which nobody but the three highest people on the chain of command knew about."The battle's 'bout 'a begin,"I shouted over the inter com. and holographic projector. * * * * * Chapter Two:6 September, 2011 13:30 CVN-77, Mid-Pacific Ocean * * * * * More to come... Category:By Hpsuperfan